What if María Trovaya never would die?
by legendary
Summary: Su duelo por ella causó estragos en su cordura. La muerte de ella le inspiró a vengarla. El recuerdo de ella le llevó a ser un héroe. Las facciones de ella las veía reflejadas en Janet. La injusticia contra ella y el padre de Jan, unió dos almas vengadoras. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si María Trovaya nunca hubiese muerto?


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Marvel y sus respectivos dueños. Relato elaborado sin afán de lucro._

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto #4: "What If?", del foro La Torre Stark (y un doce por ciento de JARVIS)._**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **WHAT IF… MARÍA TROVAYA NEVER WOULD DIE?**

El laboratorio en Nueva York no era tan espacioso como el de Washington, pero al menos era suyo. Ya podían estar tranquilos de saber que uno propio y, más allá de eso, un hogar. Henry Pym y su esposa, María Pym, decidieron ir a Hungría para su luna de miel, sin embargo, habían perdido el vuelo y no tenían suficiente dinero para volver a comprar los asientos.

No permitieron que eso nublara su felicidad. Su luna de miel pues, la pasaron a la luz de una vela, en una cena con pizza en su nuevo hogar. Esa noche, consumaron su matrimonio luego de tanto tiempo de haber esperado la llegada de ese momento, entre miradas furtivas y castos besos.

Para entonces, Henry Pym era el mejor bioquímico del mundo y María Pym una de las mejores genetistas de todos los tiempos. Eran una pareja de científicos que invitaba a la envidia de muchos de sus colegas, no sólo por la genialidad de sus ideas sino por el amor que a leguas se notaba se profesaban el uno al otro. María era una mujer de carácter fuerte, quien habiendo pasado por mucho comprendía el precio y el valor de la libertad. Henry era tímido y callado y habiendo tenido que pasar por mucho rechazo, fue sanado por el amor incondicional de su esposa. Poco a poco, los logros se fueron sucediendo en sus vidas como pareja y como científicos, hasta llegar a un gran descubrimiento, algunos meses después.

-¡Lo logré! Al final parece que si pude hacerlo, ¡Cariño! Mira esta silla… - Henry entró a la cocina como un bólido mostrando una pequeña silla de madera que parecía hecha de juguete. Una mirada más atenta al mueblecito le hizo darse cuenta a María de que era demasiado parecido a las sillas de su comedor. Cuando volteó a ver el comedor y notó que una silla le hacía falta en él, una sensación de temor a lo desconocido se apoderó de ella, dejando lo que estaba haciendo y mirando atentamente a las manos de su esposo.

-Henry… amor esto es ¡es impresionante! ¿Es nuestra silla? – observó la miniatura con curiosidad

-¡Justamente cariño! Esto revolucionará la industria del transporte, ¡imagínalo! Grandes ejércitos en un mínimo espacio, ¿no es genial?

-Bueno – dijo la mujer con escepticismo – no estoy muy segura de vender tu invento a los amos de la guerra cariño, pero quizá al Banco Mundial de Alimentos le sirva ¿no crees? – se cruzó de brazos, como cada vez que trataba de convencer a Henry Pym de algo.

Y como en cada una de esas ocasiones, él cedía – si mi amor, lo sé – sonrió con suavidad, depositando un beso sencillo en la mejilla ajena – nada que promueva la violencia, sólo lo que nos ayude a avanzar.

Sin embargo, los científicos de la junta a la que Hank intentó vender su experimento, no parecían compartir su opinión sobre la utilidad del mismo.

-Lo sentimos Dr. Pym, pero su invento necesita más tiempo de pruebas para ser avalado, quizá en un futuro sea posible conseguirlo.

-En un futuro… sí, claro.

Ese día llegó a su hogar, derrotado. Ese día, María le consoló con sus palabras y sus caricias hasta que ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos.

 ** _El Hombre en el Hormiguero_**

Siete días después, estando María en un Congreso en otro estado, Henry decidió probar su invento con un organismo biológico.

Sabía que María no iba a aprobar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por lo que esperó a que ella se fuera y montó una pequeña prueba con los agentes cambia tamaños a los que finalmente bautizó como "Partículas Pym".

-Esto cambiará todo. Demostraré que en verdad funciona – estaba más decidido que nunca a ser escuchado, así que vació su suero experimental en sí mismo, obteniendo resultados inmediatos - ¡increíble! La fórmula funciona perfecto ¡incluso más rápido que en objetos inertes!

Pero su emoción se esfumó cuando se dio cuenta de que fue una mala idea hacerlo parado en el suelo de su laboratorio. Ahora no podía alcanzar su mesa de trabajo, donde se encontraba el suero agrandador. Intentó buscar la forma de subir cuando una enorme araña le salió al paso, haciendo que corriera hacia afuera para ponerse a salvo.

Un nuevo mundo se alzaba ante él en su propio jardín, el cual hervía de formas de vida que parecían hostiles a ese tamaño. Parecía que la única forma de estar a salvo era entrar a una cueva. Lastimosamente, la única que encontró no era una cueva común, sino un terrible hormiguero.

El hombre fue perseguido sin piedad por un ejército que lo consideraba un intruso hasta que, de buenas a primeras, se topó con una pared, contra la que fue acorralado. Estaba seguro de que moriría cortado, desmembrado o devorado cuando, de entre todas las hormigas, una pareció salir a su defensa. Esta amiguita parecía entenderle perfectamente y sólo se salvó montando en ella y solicitándole que le transportara a casa. Tras unos minutos llenos de pánico y temor a la muerte, logró bañarse en su suero agrandador, gracias a la pequeña hormiga negra a la que adoptó y llamó Dusty.

No sabía cómo rayos se lo iba a explicar a su mujer. No tenía idea de qué hacer con su descubrimiento. Lo que sí sabía era que no volvería a repetirlo jamás. Entonces, se le ocurrió hacer aquél casco. Su nuevo amigo Dusty le inspiró a aprender las pautas de comportamiento y comunicación entre las hormigas. No quería volver a repetir el experimento, sobretodo habiendo estado tan cerca de la muerte, pero más y más aplicaciones del mismo aparecían en su cabeza como por arte de magia.

Pasaron un par de meses hasta que María, su amada esposa aceptó un proyecto que le llevaría durante un mes a Washington. Al parecer, sus adelantos en nuevas formas de ADN halladas en jóvenes con talentos diversos habían captado la atención de algunos especialistas y políticos especializados en la causa mutante.

-Cuídate amor – la despidió en el aeropuerto, con un beso – enséñales quién manda.

-Cuídate tú, no olvides comer y por favor, no hagas nada peligroso mi cielo – ella peinó cuidadosamente los cabellos de su marido y le dio otro beso, tomando su mano y luego, reticente a soltarlo, tuvo que hacerlo al ser anunciado por altavoz que su vuelo estaba por despegar.

-Adiós Henry – ella tomó sus efectos personales y se marchó por el pasillo hacia la sala de abordaje.

-Nos vemos pronto María – se despidió el rubio mirándola irse.

Ese mismo día, puso en marcha su segundo experimento. Basado en sus recientemente adquiridos conocimientos sobre entomología y las hormigas, y usando su casco y traje nuevos, se embarcó a la aventura de nuevo, ingresando estúpidamente a un hormiguero, esta vez de forma voluntaria.

-El casco me permitirá probar la teoría de que ellas se comunican en una determinada longitud de onda. El traje, tratado con Partículas Pym, está hecho para resistir la fuerza de las tenazas de las hormigas sin ser destrozado, además de que se encogerá conmigo. Debo ser capaz de manejarlas de tal modo que ellas entiendan lo que necesito y lo realicen.

Sin embargo, una vez ingresó al hormiguero, no podía hallar la longitud de onda adecuada y su vida corría peligro nuevamente. Una hormiga se lanzó a atacarlo y él, en un impulso defensivo, la sostuvo en sus brazos descubriendo que podía hacerlo sin dificultad alguna, como sostener un pedazo de unicel.

-Increíble, no siento cansancio. Mis sentidos están a tope, pero mi presión arterial y ritmo cardiaco se mantienen. Y mi fuerza… ¿por qué tengo tanta fuerza? Si lo que hago es mantener la misma que tengo cuando estoy en mi tamaño normal, entonces ¡todo es posible!

Realizó varios levantamientos más, saltando desde el fondo hasta el borde del hormiguero consiguiendo subir lo que para él eran muchos metros de altura, casi sin esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, una de las hormigas lo jaló hacia adentro de nuevo y un buen número de ellas lo rodeó. No podía ocuparse de tantas y con traje o sin él, acabarían con su vida entre todas ellas. Hizo un último intento de ajustar la longitud de onda de su casco y milagrosamente, logró hacer contacto.

Los pensamientos de las hormigas eran territoriales, llenaban su mente y le hacían pensar en lo importante que resultaba proteger a la Reina y al hormiguero. El legado, la nueva generación de hormigas que continuarían con la tradición de proteger a la reina y asegurar alimento para todas.

-Legado… - la palabra se estrelló en su mente causándole nostalgia por su amada que se encontraba lejos. La Reina de su hormiguero. María.

Ante la imagen empática en el curso de pensamiento de Hank, las hormigas se acercaron a él sin miedo, como si repentinamente lo consideraran parte del hormiguero. Él les pidió que le ayudaran a salir y ellas, solícitas, le transportaron de vuelta a su hogar sin problemas.

El experimento había sido un éxito. Había descubierto muchas cosas respecto a las partículas y se ocupó de teorizar más al respecto. María estaría fuera un mes entero, así que él podría seguir experimentando.

Tres días más tarde, el laboratorio para el cual estaba haciendo una investigación temporal fue atacado por una banda de maleantes que quería el compuesto que estaba investigando con un equipo de becarios. En su ausencia, los tipos amarraron a sus chicos y empezaron a extraer todo lo que necesitaban.

Era una gran oportunidad, no sólo para probar su experimento, sino para probarse a sí mismo. Envió a las hormigas contra los tipos mientras él, en su tamaño reducido, aflojaba los nudos de los jóvenes capturados. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los capturados se desataron y los captores empezaron a huir de las hormigas. Al final, pareció como si algo invisible les hubiera noqueado y entregado a las autoridades. Un nuevo héroe había nacido, y su nombre era Ant-Man.

Por semanas, Ant-Man detuvo ladrones y otros maleantes con efectividad, usando su tamaño y habilidades con cada vez mayor eficacia y azuzando a las hormigas de cualquier lugar con cada vez más precisión. El diario mostraba sus grandiosos logros y la gente empezaba a respetarlo y reconocerlo. Había en Nueva York un lugar para Spiderman, pero también lo había para Ant-Man, quien en muy poco tiempo amasó un gran número de fans, quienes alababan el prodigio que era tener fuerza y velocidad, pese a ser tan pequeño y el hecho de poder cambiar su tamaño a placer con sus sueros especiales, los cuales, con el tiempo, consiguió convertir en gases que eran mucho más efectivos y veloces. Los malos creían que el hombre desaparecía frente a sus ojos, cuando simplemente adquiría un tamaño diminuto y les derrotaba con facilidad.

Faltaban sólo dos días para que María volviera de la Capital. Debía empezar a prepararse para explicarle todo. Recibió mediante ondas de radio (captadas por su casco) una llamada de auxilio proveniente de una joyería que estaba siendo asaltada. Con presteza se presentó en el lugar y derrotó a la banda de ladrones, quienes no podían creer que habían sido derrotados por un ser tan estrambótico.

Muy seguro de sí mismo, Ant-Man volvió a su laboratorio, encontrándose allí con su amada esposa, quien le esperaba furiosa en la entrada.

-Así que… Ant-Man – siseó ella de brazos cruzados.

-Te iba a explicar en cuanto volvier…

-¡PUDISTE HABERTE LASTIMADO! – le interrumpió ella dando manotazos en los brazos del héroe que intentaba cubrirse como pudiera del ataque – PUDIERON HABERTE HECHO DAÑO… ¡ERES UN IDIOTA HENRY PYM!

-María, amor… ¡escúchame!

-Quiero que te quites esa cosa ¡AHORA! – ella intentó quitarle a la fuerza el casco y él se resistió tanto como pudo, quitándoselo al final él mismo y entregándolo como señal de rendición. La bella mujer miró el pedazo de tecnología y lo examinó con cuidado, aun dirigiendo miradas furtivas de enojo contra su esposo - ¿qué es esto? – preguntó a un volumen bajo con un puchero en su rostro.

-Recibe y emite señales de ondas sonoras que pueden ayudarme a comunicarme con las hormigas y con otros insectos. Estoy intentando ajustarla con las avispas y las termitas también. Las arañas no se dejaron analizar, por poco y me quitan un brazo – el hombre comenzó a reír pero fue silenciado por una mirada asesina de su cónyuge – l-lo siento amor – y mejor se quedó callado, dejando que ella llegara a sus propias conclusiones.

Luego de una cena y de hablarlo mucho, María confesó que estando en Washington escuchó hablar sobre las hazañas del Hombre Hormiga y, al verlo en una fotografía en el diario supo que era Hank, sin lugar a dudas. Sintiendo miedo por él, la mujer regresó a casa dos días antes de lo planeado, habiendo ya concluido sus labores. Henry se conmovió. Su amada esposa lo había reconocido y una vez le hubo explicado todo lo que había estado haciendo, le confesó que deseaba seguir con su labor de justiciero.

Ella no estaba de acuerdo. Rechazaba la violencia y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el riesgo innecesario, pero Pym parecía muy decidido y sabiendo que, aunque se cruzara de brazos y repitiera sus tácticas de convencimiento no lograría nada. Lo aceptó, haciéndole prometer que se cuidaría mucho y prometiéndose a sí misma que estaría allí para ayudarlo y apoyarlo en lo que fuera.

 ** _La Criatura de Cosmo_**

Una tarde, un científico de renombre fue a ver a la pareja Pym a su hogar, con el fin de recibir ayuda con un proyecto. Su nombre era Vernon Van Dyne y, acompañado de su hija, Janet, trató de convencerlos de trabajar con él.

-Se trata de un rayo teletransportador capaz de permitirnos establecer contacto con seres de otros planetas – explicó el hombre – sé que usted es un científico de mucho renombre Dr. Pym, por eso deseaba que se uniera al proyecto.

El joven científico miró con escepticismo al hombre frente a él y luego echó un vistazo a Janet, su hija. La chica lucía muy joven, pero había algo extraño en ella, como si se le hiciera conocida. Al mirarla mejor, notó que algunas de sus facciones se parecían a las de María, su esposa, como si fueran dos hermanas. Dejó sus cavilaciones a un lado y devolvió su atención al Dr. Van Dyne.

-Suena interesante, pero en estos momentos estoy trabajando otras cuestiones Doctor Van Dyne – respondió Pym, recibiendo un codazo de parte de su mujer. Al voltear a verla en forma de protesta, ella le miró penetrantemente, como si quisiera que cambiara de opinión… tuvo que hacerlo, ¡no podía negarse a ella! – a-aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizá sería un tema interesante ¿cuándo puedo pasarme por su laboratorio para mirar su equipo?

-¡Muchas gracias Dr. Pym! Estaré en la Mansión Van Dyne mañana por la tarde, si me alcanza allí, podremos empezar cuanto antes.

Ambos científicos intercambiaron palabras cordiales y la visita fue dada por concluida.

-Espero que tu corazonada sea correcta amor, no quisiera perder mucho tiempo en fantasías de un viejito loco.

-Henry ¡eres un grosero! Déjame decirte que su teoría suena tan realista como la tuya con las Partículas Pym – respondió ella ante la actitud soberbia de su marido.

-No compares, ¡ya he comprobado el realismo y la eficacia de mis partículas!

-Pues ahora vas a comprobar la efectividad del rayo teletransportador de ese hombre y lo ayudarás a conseguir sus objetivos. Ciencia es ciencia Henry, no importa lo rara que suene una teoría – le regañó ella para que pusiera los pies en la tierra, abrazándolo luego y brindándole un cariñoso beso – amor, dale una oportunidad, la que no te dieron esos científicos cuando les llevaste la sillita de mi comedor – sonrió bellamente.

Derrotado, Henry Pym la besó pasionalmente, sintiendo que sin esa mujer, estaría completamente perdido.

Al día siguiente, iniciaron las investigaciones acerca del rayo del Dr. Van Dyne. Se trataba de una fascinante concentración de rayos gamma en una lente tratada con partículas desconocidas que se bifurcaba. Un haz era dirigido al suelo y el otro haz era dirigido al espacio. Haciendo cálculos, el rayo se dirigiría directamente a uno de los satélites naturales de Júpiter, el cual se cree deshabitado. Vernon quería probar que no era así.

Henry le estuvo apoyando incesantemente hasta que el día de la prueba máxima llegó.

-Probaremos el rayo y traeremos a un extraterrestre ¡ya no puedo esperar más para conseguirlo! – exclamó emocionado el hombre.

-Comprendo su excitación Dr. Van Dyne, y francamente la comparto, esto será genial. De hecho, me gustaría que mi esposa estuviera aquí para verlo, pero por desgracia tiene sus propias obligaciones y está trabajando arduamente en casa. Cuando ella termine su proyecto, quizá podamos mostrarle nuestros avances.

-Janet fue a una fiesta, hace un momento me habló para avisarme ¡estaba tan preocupada de que no me fuera a quedar despierto toda la noche! – el hombre, hablaba de su hija conmovido. Desde que su esposa había fallecido, Janet era todo para él. A veces sentía que su tiempo en el laboratorio era un impedimento para compartir con ella, pero con este invento, todo cambiaría. Al fin podría pasar más tiempo con su pequeña, ya no tan pequeña y quizá aprovecharla antes de que se enamorara y se casara.

En cuanto a Hank, había algo que le parecía familiar en la investigación de su actual colega. Las partículas con las que la lente filtro había sido tratada guardaban cierta similitud con las partículas de sus sueros de encogimiento. Si el experimento funcionaba, hablaría al respecto con Vernon y quizá harían especulaciones que les permitirían un mayor conocimiento de los agentes intervinientes en el proceso.

Encendieron el rayo y efectivamente algo sucedió. Una monstruosa forma parlante apareció y mirándolos con desprecio, se lanzó contra Vernon Van Dyne, diciendo cosas imposibles de entender. Henry reaccionó apenas para quitar a Vernon del camino y golpear al maléfico ser, pero con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que el golpe le había dañado más a él. Una sustancia corrosiva rodeaba el cuerpo del monstruo, haciéndolo invulnerable a los golpes. La piel de la mano de Hank era devorada lentamente por aquélla sustancia mientras observaba impotente cómo Vernon estaba a punto de ser alcanzado por el enemigo.

Sólo tenía una oportunidad, y esa era devolver al extraterrestre a donde pertenecía. Alistó el rayo para hacer que funcionara a la inversa y, cuando por fin lo logró, todo se apagó en su mente.

Unos minutos después, Janet reapareció. Había olvidado llevarse un abrigo y si volvía muy tarde iba a necesitarlo. Al bajar del auto que la llevaba, decidió pasar un momento a ver si las pruebas del experimento de su padre habían funcionado, ello quizá le dejaría más tranquila y podría disfrutar mejor su reunión. Lo que encontró, le hizo gritar de horror.

-¡PAPÁ! – se aproximó al cuerpo sin vida de Vernon – papi, papito – las lágrimas que derramaba, caían en el cabello de su amado padre. No sabía qué hacer, no tenía a nadie. Desde que su madre murió, su padre era lo único que le quedaba en la vida. Pensó entonces en Hank – ¿dónde? ¿En dónde está? – pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Sus pensamientos volaron entonces a María, la esposa de Henry.

María fue inmediatamente a ver a Janet, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Vernon Van Dyne, muerto y Henry desaparecido. No sabía dónde estaba su esposo, pero definitivamente iba a encontrarlo. Buscó entre los restos del laboratorio, que pareció haber sido aplastado por algo enorme. Revisó lo que quedaba del aparato en el que ambos estaban trabajando, que parecía haber sido destrozado como si fuese de goma. Registró todo el lugar, consciente de que Hank podría estar ahí miniaturizado. Cuidó mucho cada lugar que pisaba con el fin de no aplastarlo por error. No lo encontró. Empezó a pensar en lo peor.

María observó a la chica llorar por su padre y un sentimiento de impotencia se apoderó de ella. Perdió a su padre por culpa de la Revolución en su natal Hungría y no pudo hacer nada y ahora había perdido a su esposo, o al menos eso parecía y se sentía inútil, insuficiente. De pronto, escuchó a Janet dirigirse a ella.

-Quiero hacer algo, necesito hacer algo, no puedo quedarme así Doctora Pym, ¡no puedo!

En los ojos de la jovencita, se notaba determinación, valor, fuerza. Por un segundo le pareció como mirar a un espejo. Ella detestaba la violencia, pensaba que el uso de la fuerza no era una forma de proteger a otros, pero entonces ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? ¿Cómo iba a encontrar al causante de esto? ¿Cómo iba a hallar a Hank? Porque si de algo estaba segura, era que su esposo estaba vivo.

-Janet, tenemos que hablar – la determinación, se observaba entonces en los ojos de ambas mujeres.

María utilizó sus conocimientos y los experimentos de su marido para lograrlo. Usando el casco y una adaptación del traje de Hank, se transformó a sí misma en Ant-Woman. Para Janet, las cosas fueron diferentes. Hank planeaba usar genética de Avispa para reescribir la biología de María, los archivos estaban allí y pudieron ser usados. Ese día, no sólo nació una, sino dos heroínas. Ese día vio la luz por primera vez la alada y Maravillosa Avispa.

Las noticias de la radio frecuencia de la policía les indicó el paradero del agresor de Vernon y Hank. Se trataba de un monstruo horrible que estaba asolando Manhattan. María usó los restos del laboratorio para determinar lo que era y cómo derrotarlo. Concluyó que era un ser del espacio, que su marido y el padre de Jan lograron traer a la Tierra y estaba compuesto por una genética parecida a la de las babosas, pero con una piel corrosiva. Desarrolló un compuesto capaz de deshacer por completo su estructura para destruirlo de una vez por todas.

El trabajo en equipo era importante. No podían fallar. El plan era complejo, pero sabían que juntas podrían conseguirlo. Janet colocaría varias bombas de tiempo llenas del compuesto de María, que explotarían cuando la criatura pasara por allí. Unos segundos antes, la Mujer Hormiga dispararía una granada llena con gases de crecimiento, que incrementarían el tamaño de las bombas para que, cuando estas explotaran, cubrieran a la criatura por completo del líquido que la acabaría. Las alas de Janet eran nuevas y por poco el viento conseguía llevársela, pero al final, lograron su treta, deteniendo al monstruo y, vengando así a los hombres de su vida. Eso eran, una pareja de Vengadoras, que se encargarían a partir de entonces de vengar a los inocentes que cayeran en las trampas de diversos criminales.

 **El nacimiento de Los Vengadores**

Un día, las heroínas recibieron una llamada de la Brigada Juvenil, que les pedía detener al increíble Hulk. No sólo ellas dos acudieron ese día, sino también Thor, el Dios del trueno y el asombroso Iron Man. Luego de enfrentar al monstruo, cayeron en cuenta de que se trataba de una treta del malvado hermano de Thor, Loki, el dios de las Mentiras, por lo que, con este conocimiento, trabajaron en equipo para detener al verdadero malvado.

La fuerza de Thor, el poder de Hulk, la tecnología de Iron Man, nada pudieron hacer contra la magia de Loki, pero usando su intelecto y prodigiosa velocidad, las diminutas heroínas consiguieron salvar el día, apresando al enemigo en una cámara anti-bombas.

-Esperen, antes de que se vayan, hay algo que queremos decirles – exclamó María antes de que los héroes tomaran cada uno su camino – creo que juntos, podemos hacer mucho más que individualmente, ¿qué les parece si hacemos un equipo?

-¿Y cómo nos llamaremos? – preguntó el Hombre de Hierro

-Quizá ¿Los Vengadores? – propuso la pequeña Avispa.

-Aye, ¡que así sea! – aceptó Thor ante la propuesta.

-Nadie podrá vencernos si estamos juntos – expresó Hulk.

Y así nacieron Los Vengadores, los héroes más poderosos del universo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Notas:

1.- Exactamente 4000 palabras

2.- En el transcurso de la historia, se me ocurrieron muchas cosas que cambian aquí. Me encantaría continuar para saber qué más pasa XD

3.- María Trovaya es la esposa de Hank en el cómic, ella muere desde el cómic 2, en el que se explica el pasado de Henry, antes de descubrir las partículas Pym. Muchísimas cosas habrían cambiado si ella no hubiera muerto. Sin Hank, los Vengadores no serían los mismos.

4.- Los subtítulos están basados en los títulos de los cómics de los que fueron sacados.

 _Para Mi Yuki._


End file.
